


Skater Boy?

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Clubbing, Crack-ish?, Inspired by Music, Karoke, M/M, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Damen convinces Laurent to do karoke and picks the song for him.Jokaste is not amused, neither it Laurent but everyone else is.





	Skater Boy?

Laurent gives his boyfriend a deadpan look "And just why did you think asking me to do this was a good idea?"

Damen smiles charmingly "Come on it's just one song Laurent. Please..."

"Damianos" Laurents eyes narrow slightly, they are icy "I do not do karoke." 

Damen, almost, winces at the full name "I know but..." he lets out a breath "I love hearing you sing.... I just want everyone else to enjoy you're beautiful voice"

Colour bloomed in Laurent's cheeks and he crossed his arms turning away "You owe me" he said

Damen hugged Laurent from behind "I'll make it up to you" he promised.

\---------

The couple rejoined their friends and soon enough it was Laurent's turn. He rolled his eyes at the song choice.

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
***

"How did you get him to do this?" Auguste whispers to Damen who just gives him a grin

"That's for me to know and you not too" he was picking up things from Laurent

Erasmus snorted a laugh burying his face in Torveld's shoulder who smiled.

Jord and Nikandros shook their head.

***  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth  
******

Jokaste shrank down in her seat at the back of the crowd annoyance and embarrassment on her face.

*******

Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV

She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And I'm one too (just a girl)  
****

Auguste laughed at the lyric change "Of course he would" he mutters.

****  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know  
****

Jokaste stormed out of the bar calling the babysitter to say she would be home soon then she thought...

****  
I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

\----

Laurent retook his seat and glared around the table daring anyone to comment.

Auguste grinns "Come on Little Lue. You were brillant no need to glare"

Laurent scowls and sinks into Damen's embrace "I am never doing that again."

Damen smiles and kisses the top of his head before whispering in Laurent's ear "I'll make it up to you I promise."

Laurent blushed faintly "You better." He mutters smiling up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep so this happened


End file.
